


In the Living Years

by karrenia_rune



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:NYR 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag from the second season where Hiro and Ando have an unexpected encounter with Kaito Nakamura in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Living Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/gifts).



 

 

Disclaimer: Heroes belongs to Tim Kring and NBC; it is not mine. The title was inspired by the Mike and the Mechanics song by the same title.

Because they had been tied up in the truck Hiro could feel every jounce, bump and curve in the road, Hiro Nakamura wondered if somehow there might be a way he could talk his way out of this predicament.

He had tried to convince his unidentified captors that he was the only one that they wanted, that he was special and to leave Ando alone, but it had had remarkably little effect on them.

Upon reaching their destination, the truck stop and one of their captors came around to the back of the truck, opened up the doors, then removed their blindfolds.

Hiro was tempted to reach down and rub the circulation back into his legs that had gone numb during the short journey from where their rental car had been parked in the parking garage. He stole a significant glance with Ando, wondering if he might any brilliant solutions to get them out of this jam.

Ando appeared as equally dazed and convinced as he was at this moment, but apparently a little more calm about it. Hiro gave up looking and returned his attention to taking in his new surroundings. It was an office building serving as a warehouse, poorly lit at the moment but well ventilated and quite roomy if he knew anything about buildings that is.

As they waited to see what would happen to them next, Hiro would not want to admit this even to Ando, but he was actually terrified.

His mouth was dry and tasted like stale rice cakes, but underneath his jacket and shirt he could feel the slick sweat on his skin. He sucked in a big gulp of the stale air in and wondered if their captors were about to kill them both. In the back of his mind, Hiro thought, `Now that would be a rather anti-climatic way to go out, I'm supposed to be a hero, heroes don't die in places like this. Think, idiot man, think!' he mentally chided himself.

When he felt Ando first go rigid one second and then lean forward Hiro looked up and saw a very familiar but entirely unexpected person emerge from an office door about twenty feet from where they waited. Hiro suddenly felt very out of his depth and he gulped. "Father?"

"Hiro, my son," his father sighed, and even if his present situation had not been as uncomfortable physically as it was, Hiro knew that those simple words contained a world of disappointment in them.

"I can explain!" Hiro blurted.

"I am certain that you can," his father replied nodding his head and indicating with a few gestures what he wanted to be done, and the men that had brought them to the warehouse leaped to follow those instructions with due speed and efficiency.

Because his attention had been focused on his father's unexpected arrival Hiro failed to notice a slender figure come out from the shadows at the far end of the building and approach the group huddled near the entrance of the building.

"Kimiko?" Hiro gulped, to his way of thinking this way becoming way too surreal to be a mere coincidence.

"Yes, brother," the woman replied. "Father, I think my brother has had more than enough of mysteries and dangers for one night, please tell him why he is here."

"Of course," Mr. Nakamura Sr agreed, nodding his head, "Please come with us, Hero, we have a great deal to discuss and not much with which to do it in."

Hiro stood up and followed but not within risking a quick glance back at Ando, he gave flashed his friend a confident cheery smile and a two-thumbs-up sign with his hands and followed his sister and father to a spot out of ear-shot of the others.

"Why" blurted Hero before thinking of a better way to get the questions that were piling up inside of him.

"Why?" echoed his father as he arched one black eyebrow, a mannerism that Hero had become quite familiar with as a young boy. "Hero, you are my son, my only heir, and of late, let us face reality, you have been a great disappointment to me, what with abandoning your position at the family business, running of to parts unknown, and these claims of being able to teleport, really, now, how else did you expect me to react once I found out what you were up to?"

"Let me go my own way," Hero tried wistfully.

"A sense of humor," his sister said with her mouth twitching up at the corners trying not to smile and keep her serious demeanor.

"Hardly," replied his father, "If you were in some kind of trouble you could have come to for help, not run off like you did. You put your life, and the life of your friend, Ando Masahashi at risk." Mr. Nakamura Sr. reached up and rubbed at the graying temples and heaved a sigh. "Still, what is done, is done, and now we consider what to do."

"Father, I know you do not approve or even understand why I must continue my mission," Hiro, "but all I ask is that you allow me to do so."

"I was hoping that I could convince you to stop this `mission' of yours with reason," his father replied, "You are my heir, when I am gone you will inherit my wealth and my estate and my company."

"Father," Hiro sighed after he recovered from the shock of that last statement, I, I am not worthy, nor I am prepared for that responsibility. What about Kimiko, she would be much better than I would reconsider."

"Perhaps, but there is much to consider. I should not leap blindly into such matters without doing so." Mr. Nakamura Sr. shook his head in both bafflements as his son' stubborn refusal to do what so obviously the right course and his own inability to find common ground.

And in a back corner of his mind he was actually pleasantly surprised that his mild-mannered and somewhat shy son had shown such remarkable resilience throughout this encounter; there might be hope for him yet.

 


End file.
